Valentine for Fruit Couple
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: Rin Kagahime adalah gadis yang menyukai Len, agar bisa dekat dengan Len dia akhirnya menistakan Len *?* agar mereka bisa dekat, Apakah saat valentine dia berhasil menyatakan cintanya... kelihatannya bukan dia deh yang menyatakan cinta *chalice di tampol Reader* /Chalice bingung dengan judul dan Summarynya, chalice lagi gila hari ini jadi fic ini ikutan gila *?*/ RnR please


Disclaimer : Vocaloid Punya chalice XD *dihajar reader* Ralat... punya Yamaha 'mio' #gaploked. dan Crypton future media.

Warning : GaJe, kesalahan Eja EYD, chalice Ratu TYPO (?), Cacad, kaga nyambung, kaga jelas, Lebay, Garing kriuk-kriuk mi sedap (?), Ficnya lagi gila karena authornya gila, Fic paling sarap karena authornya sarap, kaga tahu maksud author ngebuat nih Fic mungkin nambah fic sampah *dihajar*, Kaga tau ada romance atau humor *plak*, bahasa gaul terdektesi disini.

Note : Berhati-hatilah, chalice lagi gila hari ini malah makin parah gilanya, jadi ada kemungkinan para reader yang tidak beruntung bakal tertular Virus sarap dan gila Chalice, kalau beruntung yah... selamat... *suara pelan* Maybe.. *dihajar Reader*

~Happy Reading~

* * *

~Chalice POV~ (?)

ah... pagi hari yang damai...

**JEGLAR! SSSSH! JREEEESH...**

...maaf... saya maksud hari sudah hujan lebat ditambah petir menyambar... EH?! KOK CHALICE MEMBERI TAHU KEADAAN CUACA DI SEKITAR CHALICE SIH?! oke... kita ulang, chalice salah dikripsi.

-Replay, Take 77, ACTION!-

Pagi hari yang damai... sangat damai.. tepat pada waktu istirahat.

mari kita intip kelas 2-2...

ah... kelas yang damai... murid-murid bersendau gurau, ada yang bermain monopoli (?), ada yang goyang dayung (?), ada yang ngibasin rambut mirip sampo sunsilk, ada yang makan tuna mirip anjing laut kelaparan *plak*, Ada yang mirip orang ngeborong habis es krim... bang bagi bang saya mau makan es krim *chalice kena timpuk es krim*, ada si kembar makan negi dengan rakus nya (?), dua mahluk makan wortel mirip kelinci *?*, dua mahluk makan roti prancis sampai rebut-rebutan... dll mahluk sarap... *dihajar massa* oke, ini mulai ngelantur... intinya kelas ini penuh aura bahagia (?) tetapi kebahagiaan itu berakhir setelah negara api menyerang *plak* oke mulai OOT cerita ini, maksud chalice adalah mulai hilang aura kebahagiaannya karena...

**BRUAK!**

Terlihat pintu terbuka secara paksa terlihat lelaki berwajah Shota sedang berlari masuk, keadaan pakaiannya kusut mirip orang mau di perkosa secara paksa (?!)

"Uwaah, tolooong! aku mau di perkosa Rinny!" teriak Lelaki bertampang SHOTA tersebut (Len : Aku tidak shota! *tendang chalice*).

Semua yang disana yang medengarnya langsung menoleh ke arah lelaki berambut honeyblond diikat ponytail, Len Kagamine.

Melihat keadaan Len yang udah bajunya melar (?) dan kusut membuat orang-orang disana...

* * *

Akan chalice kasih tahu beberapa yang melihat Keadaan Len bernasib apa :

- Gadis Berambut teal diikat twintail (Miku Hatsune) Hanya cengo dan membiarkan neginya dimakan saudara kembarnya.

- Lelaki disebelah Miku ( Mikuo Hatsune) Keselek Negi lalu... is dead *chalice di hajar FC&FG Mikuo* maaf ada kesalahan teknis maksud chalice keselek negi lalu tepar keluar busa (FC&FG Mikuo : Sama sajaaaa! *hajar chalice*/ Chalice : Gomeeen DX)

- Lelaki berambut ungu dan rambutnya mirip banci (Gakupo Kamui) manggap-manggap ga jelas.

- Lelaki berkacamata berambut magenta ( Ted Kasane (bener gak sih? lupa)) keselek 1 roti prancis besar. (buset).

- gadis berambut model bor berwarna magenta (Teto kasine (chalice ubah marganya)) bengong.

- Gadis berambut hijau dan lelaki berambut hijau (Gumi megpoid, Gumiya Megopoid) cengo.

- lelaki berambut ocean blue bermata aquamarine (Kaito Shion) Cengo dengan muka orang...er...bodoh... tanpa peduli es krimnya sudah jatuh.

- gadis berambut merah muda (Luka Megurine) yang sedang makan tuna tanpa sengaja menyeburkan tuna-tuna yang ada di mulutnya (emang muat?)

sisanya chalice malas kasih tahu #hajared.

* * *

Tiba-tiba muncul sang jeruk purut *chalice di lindes* ralat.. gadis berambut honey blond dan terdapat pita besar di kepalanya, Rin Kagahime.

"Lenny~ Kau harus memakai baju alice wonderland~" teriak Rin dengan senang.

"_Hell no_! sampai mati aku tidak sudi crossdressing mu!" teriak Len kesal 100 derajat (?).

Rin yang belakangnya (baca : Background) yang banyak bunga secara tiba-tiba muncul petir menyambar-nyambar dan aura gelap.

Semua yang ada di dekat Rin segera menjauh kecuali Kaito yang meratapi es krimnya yang tanpa sengaja jatuh.

**GREP!**

"APA KAU BILANG SHOTA!"

"HUWEEE! KHILAF! ANE KHILAF! JANGAN BUNUH SAYA!"

**BAG! BUG! DUAK! BRUG! PRANG! DUAK! DUAK!**

BGM : Lagu mengheningkan cipta (?).

"Mari kita kenang jasa-jasa Kaito atas pengorbanan dirinya menjadi kurban penyiksaan Rin Kagahime" ucap Miku mirip kepala sekolah chalice yang sering diucapkan saat upacara.

Semuanya menudukkan kepala dan mulai berdoa.

"Semoga kau diterima disisinya" ucap mereka (min Kaito, Len dan Rin)

"HUWEEE! GUE BELUM MATIIII! GUE MASIH HIDUP!" teriak Kaito sambil nangis ngeluarin air mancur.

"Udah, jangan nangis. bagaimana kalau kita goyang gayung saja, goyang gayung~ sek asek~ sek asek~" ucap Gakupo sambil goyang gayung (Reader : nih fic udah kaga waras nih... =.='' pergi ah *kabur*)

Kaito yang dihibur Gakupo dengan cara yang cukup di bilang kaga waras itu akhirnya ikutan goyang gayung sampai-sampai mereka berdua makai bando dan baju sailor (?) udah kaya banci masuk ke sekolah *chalice di hajar GakuKai*

Semua yang disana hanya sweadropped berjamaah melihat dua mahluk itu mulai gila.

"Kami tidak kenal, kami tidak kenal orang gila itu" ucap Miku dan Luka pura-pura tidak kenal pacar mereka masing-masing.

"umm... memang kenapa, sampai-sampai Len mau di 'crossdressing' sama kamu, Rin? kan itu penghinaan buat suku 'Shota' yang sering jadi korban crossdressing" ucap Piko membela Len karena mereka sesama suku Shota (?).

"Ini hukuman buatnya" ucap Rin.

"Hukuman?" tanya mereka semua (Min KaiGaku yang masih joget-joget goyang gayung) sambil melupaka 2mahluk nista yang lagi asyik goyang gayung sampai-sampai megang gayung-yang-entah-kapan-muncul.

"Iya" ucap Rin.

"Memang dia salah apa?" tanya Lui membela Len karena mereka sahabat dan sesama suku shota juga.

"...Dia... Mengintip ku..." ucap Rin sambil blushing.

Semua yang mendengar kata mengintip ada yang menatap Len dengan deathglare, ada yang memikir enggak-enggak, ada yang blushing secara tiba-tiba, dll.

"...Me-Memangnya dia mengintip mu apa?" tanya Mikuo sambil menghilangkan bayangan nista di kepalanya.

"Dia...Dia..." ucap Rin dengan muka blushing.

Semuanya menunggu perkataan Rin dengan dag-dig-dug.

"Dia?" tanya Kaito dan Gakupo ikutan dengan muka penasaran.

"Mengintipku... memeluk boneka jerukman (?) atau nama kerennya orangeman!(?) dengan bahagia! (?)" teriak Rin.

Semuanya langsung gubrak ria kecuali Len dan Piko.

"Orangeman?" tanya Piko.

"Itutuh, orang memakai topi jeruk, ngeluarin laser berwarna oren dari matanya, memakai celana dalam bergambar jeruk di luar, bajunya berwarna oren dan terdapat tulisan O, bisa terbang memakai sayap kupu-kupu (?!), masa kaga tahu sih! itukan super hero penyelamat bangsa jeruk!" ucap Rin memberi tahu siapa itu jerukman ( Dan setelah Rin menyelesaikan perkataannya Chalice sudah dihajar penggemar superman karena menistakan superman *chalice babak belur*)

"mengerti, Piko?" tanya Rin

Piko hanya cengo lalu mengangguk-ngangguk pertanda mengerti.

Semuanya hanya sweadropped, mereka pikir ada apaan gitu... ternyata soal rahasia Rin sebagai penggemar jerukman (?).

"Nah, Len! kau harus mau di crossdressing sebagai hukumannya!" teriak Rin.

"OGAAAAH!" teriak Len sambil bersiap kabur cuman...

**GREP!**

Ponytail Len ditarik Rin.

"UWEEEH! EMAAAK (?) SELAMATKAN LENNY ,MAAAK! LENNY JANJI BAKAL NURUT APA PERKATAAN EMAK! JADI TOLONG SELAMATKAN LENNY, MAAAK!" teriak Len...

Lenny... ternyata kau anak mami *di tampol*

"Baiklah, kau tidak mau di crossdressing kan?" tanya Rin.

Len ngangguk-ngangguk disco.

"Ada dua pilihan, Satu, mau di crossdressing menjadi cinderlella, dua, bercrossdressing menjadi mirip aku!" teriak Rin sambil melipatkan tangannya.

Len Cengo...

'SAMA SAJAAAA!' batin Len.

"Pilih salah satu atau kau ku crossdressing jadi putri duyung!" teriak Rin.

Cowo-cowo yang disana mendengar kata 'putri duyung' langsung nosebleed, gimana kaga? Len pakai kulit kerang didadanya, memakai celana berbentuk bagian bawah putri duyung, dll yang pasti membuat mereka nosebleed.

'Emaaak, semoga pilihan lenny tidak jadi terparah! doakan lenny selamat ya, maak!" batin Len yang masih dalam mode anak mami *chalice di lempar ke dalam gunung anak kraktau*

"Um... aku pilih no 2..." ucap Len dengan takut-takut.

"Bagus! ayo ikut aku!" teriak Rin dan menarik Len kesuatu tempat.

"Uwaaah!" teriak Len dan...

**BLAM!**

pintu ditutup.

Semuanya hanya sweadropped.

* * *

**TENG! TONG! TENG!**

Bel sudah berbunyi tapi dua mahluk itu belum nongol-nongol.

**GREEEK!**

Semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu dan langsung cengo semua.

"Minna, bagaimana?" tanya Rin.

Terlihat dua Rin disana.

Satu memakai baju sailor, pita putih, memakai gelang bergambar jeruk di tangan kanannya.

Satunya lagi memakai baju sailor, pita hitam, memakai gelang bergambar jeruk di tangan kirinya.

'WTH?! DUA RIN?!' batin semuanya cengo.

"Ayo~~ Siapa Rin yang asli~~~" tanya Rin yang pertama teriak itu.

'Rin' yang disebelahnya hanya memerah alias blushing membuat lelaki disana nosebleed...

"Yang memakai pita hitam itu Len kan?" ucap Gumi dan Gumiya bersamaan.

"Uuuuh! kok bisa tahu sih!" teriak Rin kesal.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka Len bisa jadi mirip Rin, malah lebih cantik lagi!" ucap Gakupo dengan pandangan err... mesum.

**PLETAK! DUAK!**

Gakupo mendapatkan satu jitakan 'cinta' dari Luka dan lemparan pisang dari Len.

"A, Aku tidak cantik! tapi tampan!' teriak Len ke-pedean.

'Dibanding tampan kamu lebih cocok di panggil cantik dan manis deh' batin semuanya (min GakuLenRin)

**GREEK!**

pintu di buka dan terlihat lelaki berambut coklat berkacamata.

"Ada apa Ribut-ri-" ucapan kiyoteru-sensei terpotong melihat Len dan Rin. mulutnya sekarang menganga.

"UWAAAH! ADA DOPLENGANGEEER!" teriak Kiyoteru-sensei OOC sampai bergumam 'tolong jangan makan saya, tolong jangan makan saya, tolong jangan makan saya, saya masih mau hidup, saya masih mau berromantis-ria dengan Yuki, saya tobat, tobat, tobat' seperti itu gumaman Kiyoteru-sensei sampai ngebuka aib bahwa dia PEDOPHILEEEEE! *chalice di timpuk buku* .

semuanya hanya sweadropped berjamaah, plus untuk Fans Kiyoteru langsung cengo pas tahu guru idaman mereka pedophile.

* * *

"Rin, kau gimana sih! mau PDKT dengan Len aja sampai senista itu!" ucap Miku.

Mereka sekarang ada di kelas tepat saat pulang sekolah.

"So, Soalnya dia banyak fansgirl, dan susah mendekati dia... jadi aku buat dia jadi kaya begitu agar bisa sedikit dekat dengannya walau bisa membuatnya marah" ucap Rin sambil memainkan jarinya, pitanya yang biasa berdiri kini turun mirip telinga kucing yang turun.

Luka dan Miku hanya sweadropped.

"Tapi itu membuatnya semakin membencimu, Rinny. ingat dia sangat benci di crossdressing, benci di panggil Shota, benci..." ucapan Luka di potong Rin.

"Aku tahu..." ucap Rin dengan pandangan sedih.

Luka dan Miku hanya menghela nafas...

mari hening sejenak...

.

.

.

.

"AAAAH!" teriak Miku kaget.

"Ada apa?!" teriak Luka dan Rin bersamaan.

"Be-Besokkan Valentine..." ucap Miku dengan muka puceeet.

JEGLAR!

Latar belakang Rin dan Luka kini terdapat petir menyambar.

"UWAAAH! KAMI LUPA!"

"MASIH ADA WAKTU BEBERAPA JAM LAGI! AYO KITA BELI COKLAT! LALU KE RUMAHKU UNTUK MEMBUAT COKLAT!"

"AYO KITA SEGERA KE TOKO COKLAAT!"

Tanpa mereka sadari di depan kelas terdapat Len, Kaito dan Gakupo yang menguping.

* * *

Besoknya.

Miku, Luka dan Rin pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama.

"Oi.. Miku..." panggil Luka dan Rin bersamaan.

"Ya?" tanya Miku.

"Kamu yakin memberikan es krim rasa coklat buatan mu ke Kaito? kau tahu itu bakal meleleh" ucap Rin dan Luka.

"Aku tahu makanya setelah ketemu dia aku segera memberinya es krim ini" ucap Miku sambil menunjukkan toples (?) terdapat es krim yang di taruh di dalam plastik (?) dan dikelilingin banyak es batu.

"*sigh* aku berharap bisa sukses memberikan coklat ini ke Len... Diakan punya banyak fansgirl..." ucap Rin sambil menghela nafas.

"Kami juga kali... Kaito/Gakupo juga banyak fansgirl... padahal mereka BAKA lho..." ucap Luka dan Miku bersamaan.

Akhirnya di depan gerbang terdapat acara sedih-sedihhan di pimpin Rin dan diikutin Luka dan Miku.

Orang-orang yang melihat mereka hanya sweadropped.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara KYA-KYA-KYA.

"Hai, minna~" terdengar 3 suara.

Rin, Luka dan Miku segera menoleh kebelakang.

TErlihat Kaito, Gakupo dan Len sambil cengar cengir.

"Ohayou~" ucap mereka.

"Ohayou" sapa MikuRinLuka.

"Ah, Kaito ini untukmu! Harus terima atau kau ku sate!" ancam Miku sambil memberikan es krim itu ke Kaito.

"TEntu saja aku menerimanya, Mii-chan~~ Ini kan hasil karya Mii-chan~~" ucap Kaito dan memakan es krim itu bersama toples nya (Reader : WHAT?! *shock mendadak*/ Chalice : *dihajar reader*)

Miku hanya cengar cengir dengan muka memerah.

"BaKamui..." panggil Luka.

"Apa kau memberikan coklat ke hamba, Luka-sama?" tanya Gakupo dengan bahagia.

"...Tidak, aku hanya bilang kau gak boleh punya pikiran mesum" ucap Luka sambil membuang muka dengan muka blushing.

Harapan Gakupo hilang dan langsung pundung di tempat.

BUG!

Gakupo mendapat lemparan suatu benda dari Luka.

"I, Ini..." ucap Gakupo sambil memegang benda berbentuk hati yang tadi di lempar Luka untuk menimpuknya.

"...Aku tidak tahu rasanya enak atau tidak" ucap Luka sambil bermuka blushing.

Gakupo yang mendengarnya hanya cengengesan dengan muka bersemu merah.

"Luka-sama, manis~" ucap Gakupo dan beranjak berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Luka.

"A- apa?! kau bilang aku ma-" belum Luka selesai perkataannya, Bibirnya di bungkam Gakupo dengan bibirnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!" terdengar teriakan para fansgirl melihat adegan di depannya.

Luka langsung memerah mirip kain merah di kasih perwarna 5 kali (?).

Rin hanya cengo.

Len hanya bengong.

Kaito?

"Miku, bagaimana kalau kita seperti mereka?" tanya Kaito di jawab dengan tamparan 'cinta' dari Miku.

"Ja-Jangan Mimpi kau!" ucap Miku dengan muka memerah

BUG! BAG! DUAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Gakupo di hajar Luka penuh 'cinta'.

hasilnya dia tepar dengan muka babak belur.

P.S dari Chalice adalah... Jangan pernah meng-kissu Luka secara tiba-tiba atau tanpa persetujuan darinya, kalau tidak... jika beruntung kalian bernasib seperti Gakupo, kalau tidak beruntung kalian akan menjadi makanan ikan tunanya...BTW, sejak kapan tuna makan orang?! tau ah silau (?)

"BAKAMUIIIII!" teriak Luka dan pergi.

"Rest in peace, Gakupo" ucap Len dan Kaito dengan tatapan sedih sampai-sampai mengeluarkan air mata buaya.

"LUKA-SAMAAA! TUNGGU HAMBAAAAA!" Gakupo langsung bangun dari kematiannya dan berlari mengejar Luka.

"..."

"..."

'..."

"..."

"Apa kau berpikir apa yang kupikirkan, Len?" tanya Rin.

Len hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Apakah yang kita lihat itu komedi percintaan?" ucap LenRinMikuKai bersamaan.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Keadaan hening sekali..

Rin hanya berkeringat dingin.

Len hanya santai-santai saja.

Miku memberi tatapan ke Rin seperti berkata Rin-Kau-Harus-bisa-menyatakan-cintamu-dan-menyerahkan-coklat-itu-ke-Len.

Kaito? Kaito melanjutkan makan es krimnya made in Miku yang tertunda.

"Oh ya, Len" panggil Rin.

"ya" tanya Len.

"Umm... Ini untukmu" ucap Rin sambil menyerahkan Coklat buatannya.

Len hanya bengong melihatnya.

"Umm... kau tidak suka ya..." ucap Rin dengan sedih.

"Tidak, aku senang mendapat Coklat dari Rinny~" ucap Len sambil tersenyum manis.

Para Fansgirl Len langsung meleleh di TKP (?) melihat senyuman malaikat (?) Len.

Rin juga ikutan blushing.

Miku juga ikutan blushing... LHO?!

Kaito? sudah mengasah katana yang entah kapan ada... hasil curian dari saku Gakupo kali ya.

"Eh..." Rin semakin memerah mukanya.

"Rinny..." panggil Len.

"..."Rin hanya diam saja dan mukanya semakin memerah.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Len sambil memberikan Rin bunga yang entah kapan ada... adakah seseorang yang bisa memberitahu latar belakang Len? APAKAH DIA PESULAP?! *di hajar reader karena berisik*

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! LEN-SAMA MAU MENYATAKAN CINTAAAA!" teriak para FG Len.

Rin hanya diam saja dengan muka semerah onde-onde (?) merah yang di kasih pewarna 5 kali.

"Umm..." Rin tidak yakin apa yang ia dengar nyata atau mimpi.

"Apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Len.

"..." Rin hanya mengangguk.

Len langsung bermuka senang dan memeluk Rin

Semua fansgirl Len Ada yang teriak cemburu, kesal, selamat, bahagia, sentosa (lho?), marah, ada yang manggap-manggap kaga jelas *chalice di bunuh*, dll.

Miku tepuk tangan karena Rin berhasil menjadi pacar Len walau yang nembak itu Len (?).

Kaito? Masih menatap Miku.

"Ada apa, Kaito? kok dari tadi menatapku terus?" tanya Miku.

"Miku, apakah kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Kaito, Ceritanya Kaito cemburu saat Miku bermuka blushing saat melihat senyuman Len.

Miku langsung bermuka blushing.

"Te-Tentu saja , BAKA!" teriak Miku dengan muka blushing.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kaito.

Miku angguk-angguk.

GREB!

Miku langsung digendong ala bridal style.

"KYAAA! apa yang kau lakukan BAKAITO!" teriak Miku.

"Kita kencan tentunya~" ucap Kaito.

"Gimana sekolahnya?!" teriak Miku.

"Bolos, Ayo Len, Gaku, Kita triple date" ajak Kaito.

Len mengangguk setuju.

'Eh? Gakupo?" batin Rin dan Miku.

"KYAAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BAKAMUIII!" terdengar teriakan Luka.

DRAP! DRAP!

Terlihat Gakupo berlari kearah mereka sambil menggendong Luka tentunya.

"Ayo~" ucap Gakupo.

"BAKABAKABAKA! sekolahnya gimana baka!" teriak Luka.

Rin dan Miku mengangguk setuju.

GREP!

"KYAA!" pekik Rin

Len menggendong Rin ala bridal style.

"Tentu saja bolos, seperti perkataan Kaito, Ayo!" teriak Len.

KaiLenGaku berlari keluar sekolah sambil menggendong pasangan masing-masing tanpa mengubris teriaka Fansgirl mereka dan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

**~OWARI (?)~**

* * *

Chalice : *cengo sambiil tetap megang laptop*

Chaline : *bengong*

Len : *keselek Pisang ngebaca fic Chalice*

Rin : *bengong sambil ngedarain RoadRoller tanpa sadar dia ngelindes Kaito*

LenRinChaline : KOK JADI GAJE SIIIIH! SEMUANYAAA KOK GAJEEE! DARI ATAS SAMPAI BAHWA KAGA JELAS APA MAKSUDNYA!

Chalice : wow, OCku bisa teriak.

Chaline : Ini bukan masalah saya teriak atau bukan, baca nih baca! kok jadi gaje gini!

Chalice : Chalice lagi gila hari ini *suara mirip suara iklan apa chalice lupa yang ada 'lagi keramas' itu*

Chaline : Astaga... Kami-sama, aku berharap aku tidak punya pembuat yang gila begini... aku pindah pemilik saja ah *kabur sambil bawa koper*

Chalice : CHALINE! Jangan tinggalkan aku! *ngejer Chaline*

All : *Sweadropped*

Rin : Karena Chalice mau mengejar diri Yanderenya (?) maka kami...

Len : akan menggantikan Chalice berbicara di A/N ini...

Rin : Chalice bilang dia minta maaf kalau fic ini gaje dan ngebuat fic sampah di fandom ini...

Len : tapi kalau ada yang berbaik hati...

Rin & Len : REVIEW YA!

Miku : *narik keluar Kaito yang terjepit di RoadRoller Rin* Chalice menerima kritikan, Pujian, Nasehat, Saran, Curhatan (?), Flame tapi jangan terlalu pedas karena Chalice anti pedas, Asin (?), pahit (?), manis (?).

Mind To Review?


End file.
